


the moon and his star

by markhyuck



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, celestial!au, happyKUNday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/pseuds/markhyuck
Summary: kun is the prince of the moon realm and sicheng is a child of the stars. they meet on earth in the middle of winter, and accidentally set off spring.wait, that's just kun's heart blossoming.





	the moon and his star

**Author's Note:**

> a personal project celebrating qian kun's birthday and wayv's upcoming debut!
> 
> _inspired by[celestial bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197000?view_adult=true) and [wanna one's i promise you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NlNEj2mCIg)_
> 
> **tw** : brief, unsubstantial mentions of accidents and character death  
> happy ending, i promise!

The gust of air is cold and frigid, and the Moon's first light is just beginning to illuminate the soft ground beneath the sparse forest, white and silver kissing the barren trees. All around Kun, the trees remain faithful and silent, like sentries welcoming him into unfamiliar territory, the human realm.

 

A promise of his royal inheritance back home.

 

The Moon prince steps through the trees, silver robes drawn tight around him as he shivers slightly. The winter frost is really getting to him—the chill bleeds through the silk and deep into his skin. Kun wishes his servants had told him that Earth would be so cold; maybe he would have brought a fur coat.

He pauses as he steps through what he had supposed was a clearing; instead, he's met by a confusing view of barren roads and imposing grey walls. He blinks once, twice, before relaxing. He's heard of them before. They are what the humans call  _cities_.

He looks up at the moon, halting in surprise at how _small_ it is from Earth. It doesn't illuminate much, but Kun's robes reflect its minimal light easily, throwing a soft glow onto the snow-covered ground. Yet, in the city, the lights in the night already seem abundant; there is no place for moonlight there.

He knows he was bound to land somewhere in Seoul, a Korean city famed for its entertainment, food and cosmetics. This must be it, the Moon prince supposes, as he takes a deep breath and cautiously steps away from the trees and onto the deserted, ice-slicked asphalt, very nearly slipping.

He catches and rights himself just in time, letting out a panicked exhale.

_Breathe_ , he chides himself, regaining his prior composure. _A prince must act like one_. With that thought in mind, he strides down the street purposefully, yet with no destination in mind. Kun simply follows where his heart leads.

After a while, the empty street gives way to a bigger one, filled with flashing lights, different scents and noises that Kun can't quite process. It's overwhelming, to say the least. Everything is red and orange and yellow and white, and Kun's robes take on a glow that is beginning to look a little obnoxious, not at all like the silvery sheen of moonlight that he is accustomed to.

"Uh—excuse me," someone mutters, and Kun jumps out of the way as someone rushes past him, pushing a metal cage on wheels filled to the brim with bags of unknown objects. His eyes follow the human curiously for a moment before he turns his attention back to the busy street, wondering where exactly to go.

He wants to take his time on Earth, wants to visit many places before he has to go back to the Moon Realm; most importantly, he wants to see _Day_. He's never had the opportunity to visit the Sun Realm despite all the diplomatic efforts he's coordinated, never seen the sky ablaze with the light of the Sun.

He walks through the street carefully, hiking his robes up so that the human kids skirting around him don't trip and fall. He smiles at one, and she looks mesmerised, reaching up to cup Kun's face. He bends down and lets her, until her mother whisks her away with a hurried apology, casting his robes a quizzical smile.

"Happy New Years'!" She says. Her mouth twists. "Nice costume."

Kun smiles graciously, and continues on his way as she leaves with the human child whose eyes are still glued to him in fascination. "I think he's dressed up as the moon, but it's not halloween, mommy!"

 

A sign catches his eye, and before Kun realises what he's doing, he's walked right up to the sign, scrutinising it carefully. "Sun and Moon Bar", it reads, in elegant neon font. Slow jazz filters out, with a royal purple velvet carpet embroidered with little golden Suns and Moons on it entrancing the doorway it hangs over. Kun's heard about humans worshipping the Celestials, even building shrines and places of worship for them. _This must be one of them_ , he supposes. Maybe they are called bars nowadays, instead of temples.

With a smile, he pushes open the glass doors and walks down the steps into the bar.

The Moon prince doesn't know what he is expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. The place is dim—to simulate Night, he guesses, while the only sources of light are little Sun-shaped and Moon-shaped light ornaments scattered throughout. He frowns as he spots a counter on the far side of the bar, surrounded by people sitting on plush royal purple velvet seats and backed by a shelf displaying drinks of all colours in bottles of all shapes and sizes.

That must be the altar of worship.

As he approaches curiously, Kun's eyes settle on the person behind the altar—which is really just... a counter, he realises, and not a shrine—the stranger is not a human at all, but a Child of the Stars, a citizen of the Star Realm.

Kun's eyes dance over the black suede jacket the Child of the Stars is wearing to blend in with the humans, but his circlet—one invisible to the human eye but a marker of identity for all Children of the Celestials—is unmistakable. The pretty silver piece is intricately designed with the Celestials; Suns, Moons and Stars speckled with jewels adorn it, and a single crystal in the shape of a star dangles down onto the middle of the stranger's forehead.

It's not unlike Kun's diadem, which is a pure gold piece of the same design, except its crystal is replaced by a piece of the Moon itself, signalling his status as a Celestial.

The stranger's eyes flicker up to meet his, and Kun realises he's been staring. With a flush, he clears his throat and strides up to the counter, sliding into a barstool. The stranger is still staring at him—specifically, his diadem—in shock, surprise and an undecipherable emotion swirling in his irises. Whatever he'd been shaking in the metal container is now forgotten in his hands.

"What is this place?" Kun asks him, waving around to indicate the entirety of the room. He's relieved to find someone else from the Celestial Realm, knowing he's not the only one out of place. "What is a 'bar'? It is not a place of worship."

"Um... drinks, your Highness," the Child of the Star replies, looking a bit lost. But he resumes his activities anyway, going back to making a show of shaking the metal container before pouring its contents—a golden-coloured liquid—into an expensive looking glass. He hands it to a human sitting on a barstool, smiling charmingly before turning back to Kun, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"It's a place humans come to, to get drinks."

Kun nods in understanding, looking around again once more. "And the Suns and Moons?"

"Nothing, your Highness. They're just decorations."

Kun deflates a bit in disappointment, lips pulled into a small pout as he looks around. "Ah... that's a shame. I thought it was one of the shrines, like they have in China..."

The Child of the Sun laughs, and it's a merry thing, his deep baritone contrasting with the telltale tinkle of the Stars. Kun had always liked the voices of those from the Star Realm the most; they were lighter, floatier than the Moonfolk's voices, which had the tones of a smooth, soothing lullaby. And the Sunfolk's voices were simply too loud. "There is one in Korea, but it's unfortunately in Ulsan, which is a long travel from Seoul."

"Ah, I should visit then," Kun murmurs, as the Child of the Stars is distracted by a human hailing him. The human orders a drink, and Kun watches with some astonishment as he mixes a few drinks together with flair, the result being a deep red liquid that almost shimmers as the light reflects off the ice cubes in it. "Hey, can I have one of that?"

The stranger merely glances at him, eyebrow raised. "Have you tried alcohol, your Highness?"

"No, this is my first visit to Earth... what's alcohol?"

The Child of the Stars laughs again, and Kun watches as he mixes a clear liquid that looks a bit like the pristine, light-emitting waters they have in the lakes of the Celestial Realm. "Alcohol is a drink that makes you feel both terrible and great at the same time. It's an acquired taste though, so I only put a bit in this. I think you'll like it. If you drink too much, you'll get sick."

Kun accepts the glass with a smile. "Celestial folk don't get sick."

"With alcohol, you will. Trust me, I've tried." The Child of the Stars grins, and it's the prettiest sight Kun has ever seen. He wonders how he didn't notice the Child of the Stars' eyelashes earlier when they are so long, framing his doe eyes handsomely. He tilts his head, suddenly filled with curiosity about the boy behind the bar counter.

"What's your name?"

"Sicheng, your Highness."

"Sicheng. It's a pretty name," _and utterly befitting of him_ , he thinks. Kun smiles in satisfaction as Sicheng blushes at the compliment, cheeks dusted pink. "Thank you, your Highness."

"How long have you been on Earth? Are you... doing this... uh," The Moon prince racks his brain for a word. In his defense, he's never had to know much about the human realm. "Occupation?"

"Yes, I'm a bartender." Sicheng seems to understand his struggle, shooting him a sweet, encouraging smile. Kun's heart stutters. "I've been here about a hundred, maybe? I spent the first few decades in China, though. I... was hoping to meet someone there. It's a nice place. What about you, your Highness?"

"It's... my first time on Earth." Kun replies sheepishly. "I've just turned 500."

"Ah, happy birthday! It's your first royal visit to the human realm!" Sicheng's eyes light up. "Have you thought about what blessing to bestow on Korea, then, your Highness?"

"No idea," he admits. He eyes the clear liquid before taking a sip. It tastes like nothing he's ever drank before, but it's good, and has to restrain himself from downing the whole thing at a go. "Maybe an endless supply of this drink."

Kun swears that Sicheng's laugh alone lights up the area. He never knew Children of the Stars had the ability to cast light—or perhaps it's a trait that only Sicheng possesses. He stares at the bartender's back as he turns around, called away by his job. A fondness knits itself into the Moon prince's heart, all too soon and yet not quite enough. He blames it on his disorientation after landing on Earth, with only Sicheng to rely on. Of course he would already be fond of him. Right?

Right.

 

* * *

 

 

Kun exhales, watching his breath materialise as a puff of frost before dissipating into the air again.

He's sitting by a fountain. He had really meant to explore the streets of Seoul a bit more, but then caught sight of the reflection of the Moon, huge and bright, in the water, and had come to sit and stare at it. He loves the Moon with all his heart, and an hour had flashed by before he realised it. He'd spent most of it alternating between admiring the moon and staring at the humans bustling by, trying to figure out what they were doing, how they lived their life.

It was all so very different from the Celestial Realm.

As the night progressed, he'd figured that those still out and about were out for alcohol, if the drunken singing and random bursts of laughter were anything to go by.

With a start, Kun realises it's already almost three in the morning. Sicheng had told him he would knock off at three and, if he wished, give him a tour of the area. The Moon prince had accepted the offer all too eagerly, glad that Celestial beings, unlike humans, didn't have to sleep.

He gets to his feet, stretching his stiff muscles before heading back down the streets. It takes him a while to retrace his steps, but when he finally returns with hurried steps to Sun and Moon Bar, Sicheng has just gotten out, and is locking up. He straightens upon finishing, bowing courteously to Kun with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to pay my respects earlier, your Highness."

Kun's face warms. "You don't have to do that, Sicheng. We're in the human realm."

Sicheng begins to walk, steps quick and light, leading Kun towards what he can only assume is central Seoul, where the Child of the Stars had promised to take him. He scoffs a bit at Kun's comment, but it comes out as a polite chuckle because, well, Kun is royalty. "Of course I had to, your Highness. Don't want to be starting a war between the Star Realm and the Moon Realm, do we?"

"Wars are human doings. Celestials do not fight," Kun returns steadily. It's true. In all the four billion years of Celestial history, there hasn't being a single war.

"Gosh, I was _joking_ , your Highness. Besides, it's not impossible. We've come pretty close," Sicheng shrugs, but there's a hint of admiration in his voice. "Celestials do fight, especially on Earth."

Kun is struck, suddenly, by how mature he sounds, how much more Sicheng knows about reality than he does. The Moon prince is already five hundred years old, but he's still been living naïvely in the idealistic peace of the Celestial Realm, amongst privileged royals. "How old are you?"

"Three hundred and two, your Highness."

"Oh." Kun is a a loss for words. 

They're in a building, and Sicheng is stepping into a elevator, pressing the button for the 53rd floor marked with an R beside it. Maybe it stands for Realm. The Star Realm, maybe?

Sicheng's smile is illuminated by the ceiling lights, and soft music plays as the elevator doors slide close with a quiet _ding_. With a start, Kun realises just how _ethereal_ the Child of the Stars is, brunette locks falling over his eyes, the artificial light shining off his sharp jawline and the slope of his nose.

Standing so close, Kun can easily make out the starlight dancing in the younger's eyes. It's twinkling and merry, just like the view of the real stars from Earth and the Moon Realm, and much more mellow than the fire raging passionately in the Sunfolks' eyes. It's livelier, too, than the moonlight in Kun's own eyes, which appears as a shimmering, reflective sheen. _A perfect best of both worlds._

"We're here, your Highness."

Kun crashes back into reality, stepping back in surprise when he finds Sicheng straight back at him, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Gosh, why are all you Moonfolks so dreamy? You going to get out of the lift, or should we stand here for another decade?"

Kun harrumphs, a blush blossoming on his cheeks, steps out, and...  _oh_ , the R by the button for the 53rd floor doesn't stand for _Realm_ at all, but _rooftop_.

They are standing at the top of a towering building. Kun's eyes widen as he takes in the sight of the entire Earth spread out before him. Below him, a sea of endlessly moving city lights; above him, a billion Stars and the Moon side by side, wondrously coming together in a perfect mash of the Celestial and the mortal.

Beside him, Sicheng, a Child of the Stars who happens to be a bartender in the human realm. He's nothing like the royals Kun is accustomed to, all flowery language and sweet affections, and he's not at all like the others who reside in the Celestial Realm, who are as homogeneous as droplets of water coming together to form an ocean. Back home, everyone is loving, polite and generous.

Sicheng is all that and a little more. He is kind and sweet, yet a little rough at the edges. He is polite, yet a little snarky, a little sarcastic in a way that is still endearing. Generous, yet mischeviously so. _He is like a breath of spring on this beautiful but harsh winter night._

"Like it?" The brunette asks, cutting through Kun's thoughts as he gazes down at the city lights. "Where do you want to go?"

The Moon prince smiles, tearing his eyes away from the younger. "Where's your favourite place?"

"Here," he replies simply. "There's not much else to do at night, especially since I've been here for a few decades."

"Then I'd like to stay."

Sicheng stares at him for a moment. "Yes, your Highness."

A beat of silence stretches out between them. Kun basks in the tranquility of it all before Sicheng's comforting baritone sounds again.

"I think I've known you."

_Known._  Kun's stomach swoops, and a vague memory springs to his mind. _Deep, rumbling laughter and a sweet smile. Pink blossoms amidst the first hints of green. A clear night sky flooded with light from Stars and the Moon._

The memory is unfamiliar. "From a past life."

Sicheng looks at him, gaze undiscernible. The starlight in his eyes gleams even more brightly, and it enraptures him. Kun exhales again, closing his eyes. His heart remembers, it's beating so fast, but he can recall nothing else.

"Here." Sicheng reaches beneath the collar of his shirt, pulling out a small, ugly-looking locket attached to a chain around his neck. It's rusted and blackened by age, but Kun recognises it immediately, and he stumbles backwards, a surge of emotions filling him, overwhelming him.

"That," he chokes out, and closes his eyes. _A lot of sneezes and teasing, snarky laughter in a familiar, deep baritone._

_Pillows and blankets piled atop a cheap, worn couch, a warm body pressed against his._

_The tunes of a piano, slender fingers flying across the keys. Sicheng's fingers._

_Lips, soft and sweet, warm against the beginning of spring._

_And finally, a warm hand in his being torn away with a cry, Kun letting go of the steering wheel as he too, screams, diving for Sicheng as their smashed car plummets down, down, down, into the deep of the canyon they had been driving across._

_His last memory is of the moon. Huge, bright, and still kind even though Sicheng is far gone and Kun is in agony, fast bleeding out, bloodied hand clutching onto the locket around his neck like a lifeline. Tired, so, so tired. Kun made a wish then, before closing his eyes._

_"Moon, please protect him."_

 

Kun doesn't notice the tears spilling from his own eyes until he is engulfed by a warm presence. Sicheng's arms wind around him tightly, a silent promise of the immortalising of their memories together.

His lover from his past life. His life as a human, which he's never remembered up till now. They say once you are reunited with your soulmate in the Celestial Realm, your place in it—beside each other—is forever.

It's all too much to process.

The Moon prince takes deep, shuddering breaths. The wintery keenness chills him from the inside out, but Sicheng's embrace is enough, washing over him in soothing, unexpected waves, like a high tide on a far Moon. "You're finally here, Qian Kun."

A sudden warmth blooms in Kun's chest.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

Sicheng just pulls back and smiles at him, breathless and beautiful. His brown hair is wind-swept and messy, eyes alight with the fire of the Stars, and the endless love of the Moon prince's gaze reflected in his. "For a hundred years."

Kun just laughs. It's one of triumph, at finding something he didn't know he needed. _The first royal visit is always the most memorable,_  the Moon had once told him. _Each king finds something in the human realm to treasure for all eternity._

For Kun, it comes in the shape of star-lit eyes and a sweet smile, and the first scent of spring.

Sicheng's eyes fix on a point in the distance, laughter bubbling from his lips. "Kun!"

The Moon prince turns around, watching in astonishment as the frost covering the earth fades almost instantaneously.

"Spring isn't bound to start for another two months at least, you nerd!"

The Moon prince just turns back around to face his lover, grinning sheepishly. "My blessing for Korea, the cherry blossoms you've always loved."

 

The gust of air feels warmer now, and the Sun's first rays are just beginning to appear, golden and pink hues kissing the treetops. All over Seoul, trees blossom green and pink, like ushers celebrating the Child of the Stars' rightful restoration to his place on the throne beside the Moon prince.

A promise of his heart's inheritance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kun!
> 
> come holler at me on [twt](twitter.com/sunstellations)


End file.
